Sowhat now?
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: Sakura is helping Naruto, Naruto is helping Gaara who in return is helping Sakura, but the thing is she doesn't know it. Cofusing, no. lemon in later chapter GaaSaku
1. intro

So…Uh what now

So…Uh what now?

* * *

I **don't **own Naruto

Thinking

**Inner Sakura**

**Shukaku**

Sakura's Pov

I sighed aloud; sometimes being best friends with the Hokage can be very troublesome (as Shikamaru puts it).

I looked up to see Naruto running around his office complaining that he's forgetting something.

"Naruto, calm down you'll be alright you look great." I said trying to get some reassurance through his head. Today was Hinata and his anniversary and he wanted everything to be perfect.

'Yeah, he's going the whole nine yards on this'

**Cha! I wish we had a man like that!**

'Do you have to be so loud' I sighed I'm feeling a headache coming on.

"Okay Sakura-chan, I just want to say thank you. I and Hinata will be back around maybe 3a.m, and the babysitter leaves at 8 tonight so you have –" he looked at the clock "3 hours to yourself before coming over to the house." He said walking to the door.

"Oh! And make sur–"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Everything is going to be fine just leave it all to me, go have fun tonight, I'll close up here, believe it."

"Hey isn't that my line."

"Not today it isn't" I said push him out the door."

"Thank you, Sakura – chan" and with that he kissed me on my forehead.

"Bye." I said turning back to the office to finish up his paper work.

"Excuse me, Sakura – san Lord Kazakage is here to see Hokage."

"Uh…Aya – chan tell him that the Hokage is busy with other matter."

"Okay."

'I wonder what the Kage have to talk about with Naruto'

'**I have not a clue'**

Gaara's Pov

'I don't give a crap about him being busy'

'**A little impatient are we'**

'The sooner we get this done with the sooner I get to go home'

I walked into the room without anyone noticing, but stop when I saw a pink haired woman instead of Naruto.

'**Damn she hot'**

"What is it now Aya – chan, I'm almost done."

She must be talking about the girl at the front desk, so I coughed to get her attention.

Sakura's Pov

I heard a cough; I sighed and looked up to see the most enjoyable eye candy.

'**Yeah, this is the high light of my day'**

I ignored her comment.

"How may I help you?" I said in the most professional voice I could make.

"I came to see Naruto." He said

'**Damn even his voice is sexy'**

"He stepped out with his wife for the evening" I said looking at him directly now. He had dark red hair, I guess he likes to wear it bed head style like Naruto, deep teal eyes with black circles around his them.

'Looks like he doesn't sleep that much'

'**Well why don't we help him with that"**

'Ugh! Shut up, you're such a pervert'

'**Don't you know it'**

The last thing I notice was the love tattoo on the side of his head.

"Okay are you his assistant?" he said

"Oh, no I'm just his best friend that doing him a favor. I'm Sakura, Horuno (sp?) Sakura." I said shaking his hand

"Sabuku no Gaara"

I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:00, which means I have an hour to get to Naruto's house before the babysitter leaves.

"It was nice meeting you Gaara, but I'm afraid I have to leave."

"Bye"


	2. night walk

I do not own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I don't want to

I do **not **own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I don't want to.

So… what now?

Getting to Naruto's house took a lot more time than I expected. I knocked on the front door waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, are you Sakura Haruno?" asked the woman in her mid thirties.

"Yes."

"Well in welcome I was just about to leave."She said gabbing her bag "Now kids I want you to be nice, okay?" she continued

"Okay, but who was at the doo –" It was sad she didn't even get to finish question before I heard them scream. "Auntie Cherry is here!"

I sighed as three little bodies tackled me to the floor making a loud thump.

"Hi my little foxes." I said hugging them. Rai, Hoshi, and Sky; I looked them over. Rai looked more like Naruto but had Hinata's attitude with a spice. He had spiky dark hair that contrasted with his ivory skin and his semi – long bang, he also had a long pony (uh … scratch that) fox tail that he wore low. His eyes were a calm ocean blue which made it look like he was spacey or always thinking.

Moving my eyes to the next kit Hoshi came into view. She was the female version of Naruto; she had short blonde hair and tan skin that made her light purple/blue pearl like eyes come alive. And also you can't be the female Naruto unless you are loud, right?

And next out of the three will be the oldest, or as Naruto puts it the golden child, Sky was a mixture of both Hinata and Naruto. She had light blonde hair which was dark at the root that stopped midway down her back; she also had stunning blue/green eyes and a creamy skin tone.

"Okay, Sakura you take care!" I looked back at the sitter who now was leaving, walking at the door.

"You too." I call out after her.

"Hey Auntie Cherry, what are we going to do today." Star said

"Hmmm…. How about we play tag! Your it!" I said running away from them. Then the next thing I knew was Star started giggling and broke out into a run trying to catch me.

We did this for a while until I heard an unsettling growl.

"He did it!" Star and Sky yelled laughing their brother's stomach growling.

"Are you hungry, Rai?" I asked knowing the answer but I just wanted him to say it.

"Uh … yes Auntie." He said shyly, I could already see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Okay then, how about we make something worth while like –"

"Ramen."

"No"

"Noodles"

"No"

"You baka ramen are noodles"

I sigh; sometimes it could get a little hard.

'**You can say that again.'**

'How about you go away'

'**Fine but I was only helping you dumb nut'**

'And how were you going to do that'

'**Make the kids pizza; I highly doubt that Naruto lets them eat anything other than ramen'**

'Hmmm… you do have a point.'

"Okay my little foxes how about we make pizza."

"Yeah!" they shouted in union

"Okay, Sky where is the cook bo–"

"Here you go." She cut me off by handing me the book.

"Alright" I began looking in the book "Lets start, it says here we need flour."

"Check"

"Tomatoes"

"Check"

"Cheese"

"Check"

"And –"

"Check, check and double check!"

"Now let's gets started!" Star shouted while throwing the flour.

"It's going to be along night." I said coughing at the white substance that was on my clothes.

"Sakura, Sakura – chan wake up." I felt someone shake my shoulder gently

"Uh?" I said opening my eyes to meet sapphire eyes

"Sakura, thanks for watching the kids for me." Naruto said holding a sleeping Star

"You, welcome" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"It's late Sakura – chan, you could stay in the guest room." Hinata said

"No, I'm fine." I said leaving out the door

"Goodnight Sakura – chan"

"G'night"

With that I turn around and started to my house. I could have called a cab, but I liked the cool night air on my skin in gave me time to think. Things have changes over the years. Naruto became Hokage, married Hinata and has three kids before he even turned 25. Sasuke was bought back to the village like Naruto promised, after killing the Orochimaru, but was soon put on house arrest for a year, now he is the new instructor for the chuunin exams. And me I dated Sasuke for about three month then realized that I didn't love him anymore, but anyway I'm am the head of the most powerful team in AMBU and, as you could see, help Naruto from time to time. I kept thinking about our past until I bumped into someone, honestly who is up at this unruly hour.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I said looking up to see the Kage himself

"Hn." Was all he could say

'**Awww ... big boy didn't wanna talk'**

'Shut up'

But that didn't stop her from laughing. "Uh… Not to be in your businesses, but what are you doing out in this hour."

**Gaara's Pov**

I just looked at her, why would she care that I'm out this late.

'**Maybe because she likes you'**

'That just ridiculous'

'**Talk to her'**

"That would be none of your business."

"Uh… Okay then, well I'll see you later?" I sounded like a question but it may have been a statement.

She walked off into to the night without looking back.

'**Why'd you do that, you scared her away?!'**

'I didn't do anything'

'**That's the point, how do you you expect to get laid'**

'Is that all you think of?'

'**Just about'**

I sighed rubbing my head, I think I'm getting a headache. I turned the corner and made my way to the hotel.

**Short, sorry I know**

**Please tell me if you like it, love it, or whatever. Review!!**

**WinterLuvNaruto**


	3. playmate

Hi ya people! I just want to say thanks for reading the story and sending ya'll reviews **(cough…hint… cough).**

Anyway I don't own Naruto.

So uh...what now?

Its official I hate paper work. I sighed as I signed yet another paper.

'This is so boring'

'**Well maybe you could use some entertainment'**

'Like what?'

'**That pink hair chick, we can go hit her up'**

'Your such a –'The door opened before I could finish.

"Uncle Gaara!" a whiney voice said making its way towards me. I looked down to see Hoshi looking at me with her big pearl eyes.

"What's wrong Star?" I asked bracing myself; it's scary the effects Naruto and Hoshi have on me."

"Sky's on a mission and won't be back till tomorrow, and Rai has gone out with Shino for the day." She said her tears were ready to come out.

"Uh… what do you want me to do about that?" her face lit up at my question.

"Well you see Uncle Panda –" she was saying putting her hands together looking at me. "I want you to play with me."

'Great just what I need, to be some kids playmate.'

'**Well we could be some one else playmate, but noooo you –'**

"Uncle Gaara!" I looked at my niece as she started to whine more because she said I wasn't listening to her, which is kinda true but that's not the point.

"Come on Uncle Gaara." I sighed getting up from my room to follow.

"Where are going?"

"Some where." She said cutely.

After 10 minutes of walking we stopped at team 10 training grounds which was by the forest.

"Why are we at the training grounds?" she didn't answer my question instead she ran off to God knows where. I looked around, not knowing what to do, so I walked around the training grounds.

Sakura's POV

The day had been good so far. I went to see how my little sister (a.k.a Hinata) and my best guy friend (a.k.a Naruto) were doing. Turns out they said it was semi quite at the house today which is rare.

So I was walking down the street wearing my ANBU uniform without my mask when someone stopped me. It was none other than Hoshi.

"Auntie Cherry, I'm bored!" she said or whined

'**Well what does she what us to do about it?"**

'I don't know, just be nice.'

"Okay, what do you what me to do?"

'I said be nice!'

'**Sorry couldn't help it.'**

I looked at Hoshi again, she was staring at me with her big pearl eyes they held curiosity and … wait is that mischief

'**Well, well, well what is little Star planning'**

'I don't know and I don't want to find out'

"Meet me at team 10's training grounds." And with that Star is shooting off–

'**Inside joke' **Inner said and then started laughing.

'Shut up!' But sadly it didn't work she only laughed hard.

"I wonder what she's up too." I whispered walking to my destination.

'**She acts just like Naruto' **inner said wiping the tears from her eyes from her laughing fit.

'Yeah minus the sexy no justu'

'**Agreed'**

I was at the training grounds in no time, the place was empty.

'**Practicing is over rated.'**

I ignored her and started to play around with my kunais, throwing them at random targets till Hoshi got back.

**Gaara's Pov**

'Why are we doing this again?'

'**Because you were sooooo sick of those report papers that you agreed to be a personal playboy for a day, with the WRONG person.'**

'Your not gonna get over that, are you?'

'**No why'**

I was annoyed beyond compared right now, why did I have to be paired with a horny demon.

I kept walking the streets were lively, passer bys nodded their head my way as a hello, I did the same.

"Uncle Panda!!!" I didn't even turn around I know who it was so I just let Hoshi tackle me.

"Uncle Panda, you're early!" She said climbing up my back once I got settled and was standing up again.

"I am?" I was confused. 'Did she give us a time limit?'

'**Maybe I don't know.' **We were at the training grounds now, and I stopped breathing.

'Shit!'

'**Yesss!"**

"Hi, Auntie Cherry!" Hoshi screamed waving her hand wildly.

**Wow, yeah sorry about not updating hope you enjoyed see ya next year, oh remember to REVIEW!**

**Happy New Year WLNaruto**


	4. tag

**Hello there peoples here the chapter, enjoy. R&R**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

So uh… what now?

**Chapter 4: Tag**

"Hi, Auntie Cherry!" I looked up to see Hoshi waving her arms wildly in the air. She was on Gaara's back. He looked shock for a slit second but then that impassive face I knew all to well made itself a mark on his face.

_'_**_Cha! Looked at Mr. sexy making his way toward us.'_ **

"Hi Hoshi, Gaara – san." I gave a small wave as they made their way towards me.

"So Auntie Cherry, you wanna have fun today?" She was all happy, with her big smile but there was a glint in her eyes told me something was going to go sown today.

"Star, come here. I want to tell you something." She jumped off of Gaara's backs and bounced over to where I was.

"Yes, Auntie Cherry?" The question sounded so innocent, I actually believed she was.

_**'Cunning little fox but it won't work on me…again.'**_

_OMG! Why do you have to bring up that incident, again? I thought we had that talk already! I mean being outsmarted by an eight year old is not something you should brag about._ Inner just smile and started to giggle. Then the giggles turned into hysterical laughter, probably remembering the 'incident'.

"What are you doing?" She looked puzzled for a minute then it turned into a fox grin.

"Whatever are you talking about, Auntie Cherry?"

In that very moment I saw something. I looked at Gaara; he seemed uncomfortable.

"Gaara – san are you okay?" He looked at me then shifted his glaze elsewhere.

"Hn."

"Auntie," I looked back at Hoshi. "I think your clothes are making him act funny." She pointed to my shirt. I looked at myself, my shirt or my bindings they were a little damp from perspiration and my ANBU shorts with knee high sandals. My shirt was sitting on a bench not too far from here. Was he embarrassed that I was here or had he not see a woman before?

'**_I think it's the temptation of having us here in front of him.'_**

_'You're a real nut case you know that.'_

_'**I'm a fruit loop in a world of cheerios!'**_

_'You're not making sense right now.'_

_'**I know I'm not making sense which is why it makes sense.'**_

_"What?"_

"So… uh why did you bring us to the training ground?" Gaara stepped closer to us. He was wearing the same get up when we were fifteen.

_'**OMG, he talks!'**_

_'And says full sentences. What's your point?'_

_'**I think you like him.'**_

_'I don't even know him.'_

Hoshi just shrugged her shoulder. "I donno I was just bored." For the love of all things pure; was that all the girl wanted. To call two single ninjas away from their busy lives.

"So now that you have us here, what do you suppose we do?" He said

"Let's play, tag!" Hoshi threw up her hands and started running. "Two again one Auntie Cherry." She disappeared into the forest leaving Gaara and me looking confused. It was the second time we were alone together and there was that awkward silence.

Tag? She wanted to play tag.

_There's nothing wrong with that right?_

_'**Well, not unless you have a sexy man beast right in arms reach waiting to be fuc– '**_

_'Your inner thoughts disturb me.'_

_'**Get use to it honey; they're your thoughts too."**_

Guilty as charged.

"How do you play tag?" Gaara was standing right next to me. Inner was having a field day with her '_fantasies_'. Pictures popped up in her head that she didn't even want to say out loud. They were playing tag alright, her version.

"Sakura."

_'You a sick sick person.'_

"Sakura."

_'**I know and you like it!'**_

_'I would never.'_

"Sakura!"

"What?!" Gaara was looking at like I had two heads. "What, Gaara, what?"

"Your face is a little red and there is some…stuff on your mouth." Now that he did mention it I was a little hot. I reached up to my mouth to where he pointed and there was a wet trail.

_'**Ha ha your were caught drooling!'**_

I ignored her laughter and wipe the fluid off fast.

~*~* Gaara (pov)

_'Why is she acting like that? All I asked was 'how do you play tag'?'_

_' **Let's fuck her. Quick while she's distracted!'**_

_'I swear you are the biggest pervert.'_

_'_**_You know you want to.'_ **Shakaku was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. **_'Come on, kid I haven't gotten anything since I've been in this body.'_**

"How do you play tag?" I thought I should ask again and maybe I'll get an answer this time. She was looking at the sky. 'She has a long neck.' I'm not sure where the thought came from but it was true. Her neck was a cream light tan, clear and out in the open. I just wanted to…

_'**Bite it?'**_

I didn't answer him.

"Tag is a game – simple really – where the person who is _it _has to tag the person(s) who are not _it_." She looked at me now.

"_It_?"

"Yeah '_it_' - the person who we have to catch everyone else. In this case _it_ will be us." She explained pointing in the direction where Hoshi went. "If we catch her than she would be _it_. Get it."

There where a lot of its in the that sentence. Might as well give it a try. "_It_ makes sense."

'**_Were you seriously trying to crack a joke that was pathetic?' _**

_'Shut up, at least I tried.'_

_'**And you crashed and burned.'**_

"You want to give it a go?" Sakura said putting on her shirt. She only zipped it up to the point of which her binding were showing.

_'**I'll love to give you a go.'**_

"Pervert."

"I'm sorry what you say?"

"I say let's go."

* * *

"**Hello there guest what we have a special guest today, please welcome Hoshi!"**

**[audience applauds]**

"**Well Star what brings you here?"**

"Well just wanted to say hi and all that other stuff, you know."

"**Yeah, do you know what's going to happen in the next chapter?"**

"Yes."

"**Care to share?" **

"Well….not really, no."

"**Anything… anything at all?"**

"Well readers should review."

"**They already know that."**

"Yeah…well that's all I have to share. Bye WLN have a good week end."

"**You too bye Star."**

**Ja ne**


	5. where'd she go?

**Hello, R&R**

* * *

**So...Uh What Now?**

**Chapter 5 Where'd you go?**

"Is this how the games suppose to go?" Gaara was right on my trail.

"Yes." We were running into the forest. Now in tag you're suppose to count to ten or whatever but instead we'll just to run. It'll take more than time that way. But I couldn't help to notice Gaara looking at me every now and again.

_'**You know he's got a perfect view of our ass.'**_

'Only you would say something like that.' She was getting on my nerves.

_'**You can always count on that! Believe it!'**_

'Great now your bring Naruto in this.'

I looked behind me and sure enough Gaara was aligned right behind me, so I would say that he would have a good view of my behind – if he were to look at it.

"Sakura are we going to look for Hoshi, because if we are I think the ten seconds are up." He said coming up to my side.

"Uh, yeah let's go." I stopped one the branch and silently looked for Hoshi's charka signature. It leads a little up north-east, by the river. I hope she wasn't planning on having a pool party, because I surely wasn't dressed for one.

_'**Don't worry we could always make one, just give me a pair of scissors or a kunai and I'm good to go.' **_

'That's nice but I rather not, I don't want to get wet.'

_'**Yet.'**_

I seriously hated her. Why couldn't I've been a normal child without an alternate ego? Naruto is more normal than me and his has a freakin' demon fox in his head. He doesn't talk to himself.

We followed Hoshi's trail and it lead, oh what a surprise, up the river. It's like she's trying to make something happen between me and Gaara. I looked at Gaara. His face was blank and his eyes were distant. He was thinking about something.

_'_**_Maybe he's having his own little fantasy about us.'_ **

"What is it Gaara?" I was half hoping that he'll say nothing and, a little part of me who is willing to admit, hoping that he'll say he had…

_'**Male problems'**_ Inner said using air quotes. Who the fuck uses air quotes anymore.

_'_**_I do…well you do actually!'_ **she was getting a real kick bothering me.

"I think she's gone." He said. I looked at him again and his eyes where still distant but the words he had just said was sinking in.

"What do you mean 'she's gone'? I asked. If this little girl just wanted to get the two of them together in the dead middle of the forest for…for…

'**_Some reason'_ **

Yeah, some reason then she had…

_'**Another thing coming,'**_

'Yeah!' It was like she was reading my thoughts.

_'_**_Well – where do I start,'_ **Inner sat on a chair crossing her legs. **_'one I am you just more vocal one your thoughts, two you have been trick – yet again – by a young fox, and third you know you don't mind being deep in the forest with this very sexy red head, right?'_**

I'm mad she said it like I'm so pervert who secretly wants to rape him.

"I mean Sakura, that her signature is gone." He said. His deep voice was showing some impatience.

'Great he probably thinks I'm slow.'

_'**Don't worry if it makes you feel better, I knew you were slow.'**_

'Gee, thanks.'

~ * ~ (Gaara's POV)

So we are alone in the forest. Just the two of us. Great.

'**Good lets get her!'**

'I tired of you always saying that, why can't you leave the girl alone?'

'**It should be in your genetic to want to mate, so why are you resisting.' **

I didn't answer him. I just looked at Sakura. She looked to be about five seconds from a ticking bomb.

"We'll go up to the river look for her and then we'll leave, okay." She said taking a deep breath. It was bringing some attention towards her assets.

'**She looks to be somewhere between a B and a C cup, wouldn't you agree?' **I wasn't going down that road. No. I am higher than that. I'm…I think they're in between.

'**And you call me a pervert.' **

I tried to pay no attention to him but it wasn't working. I tried to think of something else to get my mind off these things but it wasn't helping. Sakura was done with her deep breathing and was running in the direction of the river. It wasn't a long before we got there.

"We should split up and look for her, okay?" Sakura said looking down the river. She looked like she wanted to kill someone right now.

"Okay." We split up looking high and low but, I couldn't locate where Hoshi had been or where she had gone.

She was always the sneaky one, almost like the smarter version of Naruto. Must have came from the Hyuuga clan. I couldn't see Naruto acting like this at a young age. I mean having not one but two elite ninjas looking for you is big.

I was going to walk deeper into my area of the forest but I heard a scream followed by some curses.

'**Oh, damsel in distress. Go to her knight in shiny armor.' **

'You take pleasure in ruining my life.'

'**Yep, but that's not all that gives me pleasure.' **He wriggle his somewhat eyebrows to make his point.

"Horny bastard." I whisper under my breath and run to where Sakura was supposed to be. "Sakura, Sakura are you all right?" I asked.

She walk sitting on the forest floor looking at her leg. There was a noticeable rip in the tight black shorts. The cut looked to be a little deep.

"Shit!" She said trying to stand. "Little brat, got me running the damn forest looking for her." She succeeded but she was limping.

"You need some help?" It was hard to watch her like this.

'**Lair, you're sadistic.'**

'That's not the point. The point is that she is hurt and needs medical attention.'

'**She's a medic, there's nothing to worry about.' **

That fact about her slipped my mind. She was a medic so why was she limping if she could heal it. I asked her this question.

"I hate healing a wound before cleaning it. Call it a force of habit, but nothing beats water." She answered looking back the river.

There was barely a current; it looked like it was still. Sakura was carefully cleaning the wound on her leg with the water. The rip was noticeable in the tight black shorts she wore. She took her hand and placed it over the wound, a green glow emitting from her small hands. The cut was gone but it left a very big rip in her short, around the upper thigh.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah hold on." She dipped her head down to the water taking a drink. Her hands were holding her shoulder pink hair out the way.

"Sakura, I think…" I didn't know what I was about to say but it had something to do with water and getting wet.

'**Oh, I know.'**

It had nothing to do with negativity. It was nagging at me from the back of my mind like it was very important. It was…

"I know!" And just like that Sakura shrieked and fell into the water.

'**So much for being graceful'**

She was going to fall in the water. How could I forget such a thing? She was leaning so close into the water.

"Sakura are you okay?" I asked but when she emerged for the water she looked everything but. She eyes were flash dangerously and she had her eyes trained on me.

'**Finally, wet T-shirt contest!'**

I didn't have time to think or even looked at her chest when she shouted at me. "What! I told you to hold on but no you had to scare the shit out of me for what?" She was doing her deep breathing.

"I apologize." I said following as she got out the water. Her clothes were wet, sticking to her like second skin. It was hard not to look.

"Yeah, whatever I just want to go home." She said trudging through the forest.

'**You suck.'**

'What did I do?'

'**You didn't help her, man, how do you expect to get a woman in our life?' **

I didn't respond instead I just kept following Sakura. She seemed to be calming down, taking her deep breaths and what not. If I'm not mistaken I heard her mummer words to herself.

'**Nothing beats a crazy girl.'**

We were walked along until Sakura stopped. She was looking at something behind her.

"You alright?"  
**'No 'cause you sound like a broken record.'**

"No I think my…I think it's caught on something. You go ahead I'll catch up." She said still looking down.

* ~ * Sakura POV

Today just isn't my day. First I meet the little demon fox child, then we play this stupid game, then we find out that she's not even here, then I get wet, and now my shirt is caught on a branch. This is bull.

Why did the Kazekage have to be with me? I mean out of all the people it had to be him. Thank you.

_'_**_Maybe you're cursed.'_ **

'Shut up.'

I tugged at my shirt a few times but the branch wasn't letting up. I could cut it but then the cut with be big and uneven or I could hurt myself. If I tugged too hard then the shirt might come off completely.

_'**I chose the latter.'**_

I made up and mind and tugged hard.

~ * ~ Gaara POV

I heard a ripping noise and turned around. Sakura said she'll be alright but that didn't sound alright. I turned around and was greeted with the most indescribable sight. Sakura's shirt was torn along with her binding.

'**You were right she is in between'**

It was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

**I tired people. I got done playing the wii fit and now my arms and legs feel like they are about to fall off but anyway enough about me. Tell me what you thing about the chapter and or suggest some awkward moments you would like to see. (Thank you **_**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko**_** for the idea)**

**WLNaruto**


	6. what's this?

Hello people, it summer im out and trying to update my stories. But don't get any ideas.

* * *

**So...Uh What now?**

**Chapter 6 Gaara's day: What's this?**

_'Oh my gawd'_ I looked at the unconscious red head lying out on the forest floor. He had just fainted. The famous Sabaku…just fainted; I could get my mind to wrap around such a thing even if there was solid proof right in front of my face.

_'**Never had a man faint over us.'**_

'_I know. Naruto didn't event do that.'_ I said think back on the memory. Naruto, Sasuke and I were at the spa.

_'**Lord knows how long it took to convince them that the spa wasn't just for girls.'**_

True Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to be label 'under cover' but I convinced them that it was perfectly fine for straight guys to go to the spa and have a day of relaxation. They were reluctant.

_'**Meaning they used the sex justu'**_

_'Which was kind of gayer than anything?'_

Naruto and Sasuke got harassed by a lot of male workers and visitors. Cat calls, wolf whistles, pinches on the butt when they passed by and that was only the tip of he iceberg. I supposed that they didn't really think it all through. The justu was designed to make you into a sexier version of yourself in the form of the opposite sex.

_'I remember they walked in on me just when I was about to go in the bath.'_

They had claimed that they were running from the men of the spa resort, but even when they turned around they only blushed.

_'**Naruto was a little weak in the knees, while Sasuke was trying desperately to hide his red face.'**_

It was a funny outcome but what happen with Gaara…I don't even know. One minute I'm tugging on my shirt then the next thing I know is Gaara fainting with a faint trail of blood coming out of his noses.

_'_**_He's an undercover pervert.'_ **Well that would explain the bloody nose.

_'So are you.'_

_'**I know, that's why we'll be a perfect couple.'**_

I wasn't listening to anymore. I was walking toward Gaara's body. He couldn't have faint just because my shirt was practically off my body…could he? It was hard to think that. Gaara was suppose to have a will of iron.

_'_**_I think something else is made of iron.'_ **

I ignore her and made a few hand signs. I hope no one notice the genjutsu because we are nowhere around my house. Grabbing Gaara's body with the ease of a person with super strength. I started heading to my house.

_'**What if he wakes up?'**_

_'Let's pray that doesn't happen.'_ Cause I don't think this jutsu works on close range people.

~ * ~ Gaara's POV

My head hurts and I feel like I just went through a forest horse back riding. What was the last thing I did…I didn't fall asleep. Did I fall? No, it was something. What if it, it's on the tip of my tongue. I…

'**You fainted…like the little girly man you are because of the sight of nicely shaped breast.'**

'_Thank you for the play by play, damned demon.'_

'**Your welcome, and by the way look were your at.'**

I did as he asked and looked around. This wasn't the guesthouse or even my hotel room, it was too…feminine. The room itself was white with pink and red designs painted along the top, close to the ceiling. The floor was hard wood with a dark pink rug. There was a dresser with a full sized mirror by it.

'**Look at the sheets.'**

The bed I was in at this moment was pink and red with black patterns along the bed spread. Then it all clicked together.

_'I'm in her room, I her house, and in her bed.'_

'**All were missing is her bones.'**

"Uncle Gaara are you awake?" A small voice asked.

The voice was followed by footsteps and at the door way revealed a sleepy looking Rai. His long hair was messy and uncombed. His eyes looked a little dazed and he was holding a book. The quiet middle child of the Uzumaki- Namikaze family looked like he just walked through a tornado.

"Ah, you are. Come on, Auntie Cherry said that you fell pretty hard and that I should keep you company while she stepped out." He explained looking at me with his ocean blue eyes.

"Okay." I stepped out the bed.

Though while doing so I've notice that my clothes were no my own. Black shirt and pants to match. She couldn't have changed my clothes while I was unconscious…could she? And if she did would she have found…

**'The boner you may have _been sporting when you got a glimpse of those twin fun bags.'_ **

_'Excuse me?'_

**'Don't play all dumb and innocent.'** That damn raccoon demon was getting on my nerves.** 'I know you want to play with those two squeeze toys as much as I do'**

My face was felt a little hot. Was it hot outside? No, Sakura must have raised the temperature.

**'_In more ways than one.'_**

_'Go to hell.'_

"Uncle Gaara are you okay? You look a little red in the face." Rai made it a point to always to state the obvious.

"No, just…it feels hot in here."

Rai took a few minutes to think about what I just said. He wasn't slow like Naruto but was the opposite. He maybe only ten years old but he was very smart. So when the preteen boy came in front me with a big medical book and his reading glasses I knew I was in for a long day.

"What you got there, Rai?" I knew the answer but I think being the chosen godfather for this child mean I have to be more social.

"Auntie's medical book." He paused and looked at the cover of the large book to make sure. "I was just reading it." He blushed a little after he explained himself.

_'Must get it from Hinata.'_ I thought. The boys going to have a rough adolescent life. I would hate to watch him get a girlfriend with that type of attitude. He'll pass out from shock.

**'You should** **talk.'**The perverted demon laughed recalling what happen not to long ago.

"You want to be a medical Nin." I sat down on the couch hoping he did the same.

"Well…I want to," He paused again with a blush. "I want to be like Auntie." Rai sat on the floor, his dark hair falling behind him like a tail.

"You do?" This was odd, the only boy of the Uzumaki- Namikaze family wanted to be like his godmother instead of his father, the seventh.

"Yeah, Auntie can save lives and she can crush anything with her fists." He smiled at me a little before turning back to the book in his lap. "I was going to ask her to help me understand some of these things," He lifted the big book to emphasize his point. "But when she came to her door with you in her arms I figured that she was too busy to help me."

I didn't know how to react to this so I just kept quiet.

"But you know what Uncle Panda?" How I hate that nickname. "Since you're the Kage of your own village I was wondering if you'll help explain these words to me?" When he was done talking he smiled and gave me the puppy dog eyes Hoshi invented.

"Uh…sure why not?" What could happen? It's not like he's going to ask me some outrageous question.

"Okay Uncle Gaara, could you tell me what this picture is?" He put the book in my face showing me the picture.

I have never taught a class and I only remember teaching Matsui once and that wasn't much of a success. How the hell am I going to teach a kid about sex?

**'Just tell it like it is. The picture he showing you is part of the female sex organs a.k.a pussy. Men stick their dic-"**

'Before you even think about finishing that sentence think about what you just said.'

**'The kit is going to find out some point, why not tell him now?'**

"Rai, don't you think you should go ask your parents about that before you ask me or Sakura?" I wanted him to think about this before I had to do anything. It wouldn't be good if Naruto thought I would be a bad influence on his son.

"I did actually. I asked dad about this and he told me to go ask mom but when I asked mom she got all red and told me to see Auntie Cherry and since Auntie Cherry isn't here I decided to ask you, and you agreed to help me." Rai put on his reading glasses and pointed to another thing inside the book, no surprising the words were autoeroticism, orgasm and ejaculation.

Wonderful just what he need, a little boy reading the theory of masturbation. He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

**Ha ha, wow this is weird I was actually typing two chapters at once – this on and another one – but while I was typing the other one I got an idea and started typing this one and end up finishing it. Believe it or not this was suppose to be between Gaara and Hoshi but I felt I wasn't including the other two foxes so I got Rai to help me do this chapter. **

**I hope u guys liked it, thank you for the review keep them coming.**

**Next chapter will be about Sakura…I wonder how that's going to work out? **

**Till next time**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
